


red velvet

by quakeriders



Series: feysand tumblr prompt fills [17]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cravings, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: prompt: Mor's been away for a long time and Feyre misses her so Rhys tries to cheer her up with a sleepover + identical nightgowns pretty please?





	red velvet

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy nonsense

Feyre was pouting.

There was no other way to describe it and she was too upset to actually deny it.

She was leaning against the headboard, her stomach large and unwieldy and causing her back to ache like it might snap at any moment. She couldn’t even properly cross her arms across her chest. No, the enormous baby bump got in the way of that, too.

But worse than that, than all of it, was the fact that Rhys had barged into their room carrying a tub of red velvet ice cream and Feyre had burst into tears at the sight of it.

Rhys’ triumphant grin had melted right off his face and he had looked completely lost as he watched his very pregnant wife sob while clutching a pillow to her chest.

“Darling, I thought this was what you craved.” He had said, his voice desperate as he had sat at the edge of the bed and smoothed away the hair that stuck to her wet cheeks.

“Yes.” Feyre had sniffled, wiping at her eyes and looking at the tub of ice cream as if it had personally attacked her. “But I usually eat red velvet with Mor.”

Her voice had cracked at the last word, that name. That awful, backstabbing aunt of this child of hers. She had promised she would be back before anyone could tell she was pregnant. And yet, four months had passed and Mor was still gone.

So now, mere five minutes after her sudden breakdown, which had been eased by a gentle and soothing Rhys, Feyre sat once again in their bed, wearing her fluffiest set of pyjamas and watching Rhys put on the same set. It had been a gift from Cassian and Mor and Rhys had never worn it.

The fleece nightclothes decorated with little snowmen fit snuggly around his chest and for a moment Feyre was distracted from her pouting and missing Mor. But then her mate gave her a dazzling smile, slid into bed beside her and pressed the tub of ice cream into her hands.

Feyre let out another sound, right between a sob, grunt and laugh. She honestly couldn’t tell what she was feeling, but she knew that she had been craving the ice cream, so biting down on her wobbling bottom lip, she opened the tub and dug her spoon in.

“Are we going to share?” Rhys asked, his voice playful. Feyre could detect an undertone of worry in it, but as she licked her spoon clean and another batch of tears escaped her eyes, she shook her head.

“I’m only sharing this with Mor.”

Rhys sighed, stretching his long legs and curling into her side. As always, his arm wrapped gently around her middle, fingers gently stroking her belly and he blinked up at her. “But I’m your mate.”

Feyre gave him a flat look as she shoved another mouthful of ice cream between her lips.

“And the father of your child.” Rhys added.

Feyre just turned over the ice cream in her mouth before swallowing.

“And Morrigan’s cousin.”

Her eyes began to tear up again and Rhys let out a soothing sound, rising up and pulling Feyre against his chest. “I miss her, too, my love.” He muttered into her hair and Feyre let go of the spoon and held onto him.

“She was supposed to be here, Rhys.” Feyre sobbed, feeling the cold tub pressing against her stomach and wiggled away from it. It dropped onto the sheets and even after Feyre stopped moving, she could feel something fluttering against her belly.

It took her a long moment to understand.

And when she did, she gasped and only cried harder.

“Feyre, what-” Rhys began, but his hand slid over her belly, right over the spot and he, too, could feel their child moving. “Oh.”

Feyre cried harder. Her whole body shaking as she felt both happiness and immense sadness. “She was supposed to be here.” She sobbed and Rhys folded her more tightly into his chest and gently rocked her while making soothing noises. “I know, my love, I know.”

A particularly sharp kick had Feyre gasping and pausing in her breakdown. And then, another kick had her laughing hysterically as she realized that the baby was upset as well. That her child was missing aunty Mor just as much as she did.

“When she comes back,” Feyre said, hands rubbing the spot the baby had kicked against. “I’m going to kill her.”

Rhys laughed softly, pressing a kiss to her temple, then the tip of her nose and to her tearstained cheeks.

“And then I’ll have ice cream with her.” Feyre grumbled and made to reach for the tub. She found it mercifully sitting upright on the sheets, but Rhys was faster and snatched it right from under her nose.

She protested, pointing at her belly in indignation and Rhys let out a bellowing laugh. “Yes, yes, I know.” He said ruefully.

A soft tendril of power pushed her back against the pillowy headboard and then Rhys was beside her, a spoonful of ice cream at her lips and a mischievous smile on his. “Will you let me take care of you?”

Feyre only opened her mouth and once she had licked the ice cream clean off the spoon, Rhys leaned in for a kiss. His tongue swiped between her lips, meeting hers and Feyre growled as she felt his amusement trickle through their bond.

“Hey!” Feyre protested. “That’s mine.”

His grin turned wicked as he dug out another spoonful. “Then get it back.” He ate the ice cream and Feyre lurched forward, pressing her lips to his and sliding her hands to his sides, where he was most ticklish.

His lips parted and Feyre wasted no time in reclaiming what was hers. Once she was done, Rhys’ laughter was so infectious that she too was laughing.

“I love you.” Rhys whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I love your love for my cousin, your mood swings, your weird obsession with red velvet ice cream and your willingness to torture your mate and deny him what little comforts he wants to take.”

Feyre snorted, twisting her face so that his lips met hers. “I love you, too. For being here when I’m upset. For enduring my mood swings. For stealing my ice cream and making me laugh while taking it back.”

She kissed him and this time, it wasn’t because she wanted to take something. No, she kissed him because she loved him and no matter how upset she felt, somehow being with Rhys made it bearable.

“But I hate you for having a cousin that is a stubborn ass who abandons me while being pregnant to go off galavanting on the continent for Cauldron knows how long.”

Rhys let out a chuckle and pressed his forehead to hers. “I know.


End file.
